Je sais que ça te fait mal, mais ça me tue
by A-Soul-Among-The-Others
Summary: La guerre est finie et c'est la Soul Society qui a gagné. Un an a passé depuis et ils peuvent tous finalement vivre une vie calme... sauf lui. ONE-SHOT. SOMBRE.MORT


**Salut ! :) Ceci est un OS plutôt sombre, et c'est du point de vue d'Uryu. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter x3  
>Sens-toi libre de laisser un review ou non ^^<strong>

**Summary** : La guerre est finie et c'est la Soul Society qui a gagné. Un an a passé depuis et ils peuvent tous finalement vivre une vie calme... sauf lui. ONE-SHOT.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais que ça te fait mal, mais ça me tue...<strong>

Cela faisait un an.

Un an depuis que la guerre est finie.

Les shinigamis ont gagné.

Ichigo a gagné son combat contre Aizen.

Quelques shinigamis ont perdus la vie et tous les espadas sont morts.

Gin a été pardonné et il est redevenu un capitaine.

Les humains, Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, Sado, Tatsuki, Keigo et Mizuiro, sont retournés dans le monde des humains

Renji et Rukia sont devenus un couple, sans aucune protestations venant de la part de Byakuya.

Ichigo et Orihime ont également formé un couple ensemble.

Elle avait trop peur de le perdre, alors elle lui a avoué ses sentiments, qui se sont avérés réciproques.

Gin et Rangiku se sont mit ensembles aussi.

Toutes les divisions étaient heureuses avec cette paix méritée, malgré les pertes, humaines et matérielles.

Yamamoto a accepté Ichigo en tant qu'un shinigami aussi puissant que lui, malgré son jeune âge.

Tout était finalement devenu tranquille dans la Soul Society.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Cela faisait un an depuis qu'ils ont finalement pu avoir une vie tranquille.

Eux, excepté lui, Uryu.

Sa vie était calme, mais n'était pas heureuse.

Cela faisait un an depuis qu'il mourrait un peu plus chaque jour.

Un an depuis qu'il était devenu plus froid qu'avant.

Un an depuis qu'il restait toujours isolé chez lui.

**xXxXx**

Au début, ses amis pensaient qu'ils n'était que simplement affectés par la guerre qui venait tout juste de se terminer, mais après trois mois d'isolation, ils ont réalisé qu'il y avait autre chose.

Même s'ils lui demandaient, il disait que c'était rien, de ne pas s'inquiéter puis il les faisait partir.

Ichigo était très persistant, mais Uryu lui parlait encore moins.

Il était devenu froid et sec avec Ichigo.

Orihime avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais il restait toujours silencieux.

Tout le monde, même Isshin, avaient essayé, cependant, personne n'a été capable de le faire parler.

Il paraissait , et était, en dépression.

Personne ne pouvait trouver pourquoi !

Un jour, Orihime en eut assez de tout cette dépression.

Elle alla chez lui et se convaincu de ne pas revenir tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec son ami.

Tout le monde a essayé et a abandonné, pas elle.

Elle lui avait laissé du temps, mais rien ne s'était passé.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Le père d'Uryu vint ouvrir la porte.

Il savait pourquoi Orihime était là, elle l'avait appelé ce matin.

Il l'accompagna à la porte de chambre de son fils, puis partit.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Evidemment, personne ne répondit.

Elle trouva la porte déverrouillée, cependant.

La pièce était sombre et froide.

La jeune femme alla aux rideaux et les ouvrit.

- _Ferme les._

Elle entendit, mais ignora.

Orihime s'asseya aux côtés du corps de son ami, couché sur son lit.

Elle regarda à Uryu et trouva qu'il faisait peur à regarder.

Sa peau était pâle avant, mais maintenant, c'est encore plus blanc.

Ses cheveux recouvraient maintenant ses yeux et étaient devenus noirs, dû à l'enfermement constant dans une pièce sombre.

Son visage était mince avant, mais maintenant il est devenu maigre.

Uryu portait des pentalons noirs avec une chemise blanche déboutonnée.

Son torse était très maigre et on pouvait y voir toutes ses côtes clairement.

Il faisait peur à voir.

Orihime mit son pied par accident sur quelque chose et regarda au sol afin de trouver ce que c'était.

Un couteau recouvert de sang.

Lentement, ses yeux montèrent aux mains du jeune homme.

Il y avait du sang.

Il y avait du sang sur le lit également.

Elle comprit ce qui s'est passé, alors elle roula ses manches pour voir les cicatrices.

Elle perdit son souffle à cette vue.

Uryu ferma ses yeux, alors qu'il retirait son bras de l'emprise de la jeune femme, puis remonta ses manches.

- _Pourquoi... ?_

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi il ferait cela.

- _Parce que ça me rappelle que je suis toujours un humain faible._

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- _Tu n'es PAS faible !_

-_ Je le suis. Je m'enfermais juste pour ne pas voir ça. J'étais allongé dans ma chambre sur mon lit, espérant de ne jamais revoir ça. Faire ça me rappelle que ça ne va jamais changer. Je vais toujours rester seul._

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Orihime.

Cela la blessait de voir son ami ainsi, sans comprendre pourquoi.

- _Tu n'es pas seul, Ishida-kun. Tu as des amis ! Je suis ton amie et ça me fait mal de te voir ainsi. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Tu es mon ami et je ne te laisserai pas rester comme ça. Je vais t'aider de tout mon possible._

- _Tu ne peux pas, personne ne peut. Même pas moi-même._

- _Arrête de dire ça, ça me fait mal t'entendre ses mots de ta bouche._

- _Je sais que ça te fait mal, mais c'est en train de me tuer._

- Explique moi pourquoi tu es autant blessé, je ne te jugerai pas. Tu vas toujours rester mon ami. Ça va ne rien changer dans notre amitié.

- _Ça va tout changer, justement._

- _Dis-moi, je t'en pris..._

- _Tu n'aimeras pas ce que je vais dire._

- _Je m'en fous._

-_ Je t'aime. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai parlée, Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble, car je sais à quel point tu aimes Kurosaki. Nous savons tous que vous êtes des âmes soeurs. Je ne voulais pas vous voir car ça me faisait si mal. Même mes bras ont eut moins mal que mon coeur. C'était comme le poignarder, mais sans jamais le tuer. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que je sois toujours en vie. Ma vie n'a aucun sens et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue de manger, alors que je pourrais apaiser mes souffrances en mourant de faim._

- _Ne dis pas de telles choses. Tu dois vivre ! Tu nous manque tous et nous te voulons de retour parmi nous !_

- _Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, et vous le savez tous parfaitement. Tu attends un enfant, Son enfant. Çe ferait beaucoup trop mal de vous voir tous les deux très heureux avec le résultat de votre amour. Vous deux êtes les seuls qui doivent vivre. Les gens dépendent de vous. Sans Lui, les mondes peuvent devenir propices à de graves dangers. Et sans toi, ce petit être ne peut vivre._

Il finit sa phrase en mettant sa main tremblante sur son légèrement arrondit ventre.

Il reçu un petit coup presque immédiatement, et sourit tristement.

-_ Ishida-kun, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne veux jamais te perdre._

Elle répondit en mettant sa douce main chaleureuse sur sa main squelettique.

- _Tu as vécu un an sans moi. Tu vas survivre le reste de ta vie sans moi également sans problème._

- _Ce bébé aura besoins d'un parrain, ne crois-tu pas ?_

- _Oui, et c'est pourquoi Abarai va l'être et Kuchiki-san sera la marraine avec Arisawa-san._

- _Non, je veux que tu sois le parrain._

- _Je ne vivrai pas aussi longtemps. Vas-t-en, s'il-te-plait. Ça me fait encore plus mal que tu ne peux savoir ! Sortez tous de ma vie et oubliez moi ! Je n'ai jamais existé pour vous, ok ! Je ne suis rien pour vous. Vous ne m'avez jamais rencontré, et je ne vous ai jamais connus non plus !_

Uryu a presque hurlé, essayant en vain d'apaiser la douleur.

Orihime pleurait silencieusement.

C'est alors qu'entra Ichigo dans la pièce.

- _Non, Ishida. On ne t'oubliera jamais. Tu vas rester avec nous et tu vas sortir de ta chambre._

-_ Je vais sortir, comme tu le dis, Kurosaki._

Uryu répondit, trop calmement.

Il se leva et prit quelque chose sur le sol.

Orihime vut quoi.

- _Non !_

- _Je vais aller en enfer._

- _Arrête, ne fais pas ça !_

Elle cria et pleura encore plus quand Uryu se coupa les deux poignets avec le couteau.

- _Ishida !_

Ichigo hurla et attrapa le corps de son ami dans sa chute.

- _J-Je vais chercher son père !_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Uryu se réveilla.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et tout ce qu'il vut était du blanc.

- _Tu es enfin réveillé._

-_ Je ne pourrai donc jamais avoir la paix ? Laissez-moi donc crever une bonne fois pour toute._

Il retira tout ce qui était connecté à lui, et il réussi malgré les protestes de son amie aux cheveux auburn.

- _T'aimer était du suicide..._

Il murmura et ferma ses yeux, pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir.


End file.
